Two Different Worlds
by trombonegirl85
Summary: Kelly DiNozzo has to navigate life as Ziva returns after a string of missions and the father of her child is over seas. What happens when Ziva returns? how will she react to he daughter pregnancy? how will Kelly deal will a long distance relationship? i am terrible at summaries! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kelly's story

 _ **A/N: I have been working on this story for a while but haven't had the guts to post it, but today is my birthday so what the hay! I hope you guys like it! I like at least a little feedback before I continue to post chapters! Thank you so much for at least thinking about reading thus story!**_

 _ **I do no own NCIS, but I do own the Tiva kids!**_

Chapter 1- Ziva's Return

Kelly's Point of View

It has been 6 years since I have seen my mother. I was 14 when she left. But, in the last 6 years she had found and destroyed five terror groups and killed seven of NCIS's Top Ten Most Wanted Bad Guys. But today she is coming home; she is here to be with her family. My father, Tony DiNozzo, and her three children my sister, Tali who is 10, my brother, Michael (Mike) who is 16, and me, Kelly I'm 20. We are having a big celebration with the whole family, us, Gibbs, Abby and McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Breena and their adopted daughter Elizabeth. Everyone is here waiting to see her. The last time I spoke to her was over 3 months ago via Skype, she didn't look good then and I bet she will look even worse now. Tony left 20 minutes ago to go get her from the airport and should be back in about 10 minutes. But I couldn't take waiting down in the living room with everyone. I couldn't stand getting my hopes up, because I knew she wasn't going to be the same mother that left 6 years ago. I'm not the same person that she left. Just thinking about her made me mad. All the things that she missed and she thinks that she can come home and that will fix everything but it won't.

As we heard the car pull up into the driveway Saba, Gibbs, came up to my room to say that I need to come down and see her. I agreed and walked down to see her just as they walked in. She actually looked like the women that left 6 years ago she hadn't changed, it made me feel a little better but I was still mad at her. We celebrated all evening and then everyone left. I went up to bed because I couldn't stand to be around her any more than I had to be. I could hear her start to come in my room when Tony stopped her, "She needs some space, it's been hard for her and she just needs a little time to adjust," he said. She agreed and left me alone. I got up and ran out of the house as soon as I heard that.

Ten minutes later I stood outside of Gibbs' house. I of course knocked but he didn't answer. I walked in and yelled, "Saba! Saba! Where are you?" He answered as I walked down the stairs to his "lair". He was working on his boat again, he asked, "What are you doing here? You need to be in bed resting!" I nodded my head but couldn't bring myself to go back to that house.

"How could she come back expecting us to just forgive her like leaving us was nothing?" I asked.

"She did what she felt like she had to do, baby. She went so that you were safe." He said.

"I understand that but I needed her here, I needed her with me and with us, not all over the world killing people like it was nothing! I needed her when I 'became a woman' I needed her when the first boy broke my heart, I needed her when I graduated high school, I needed her when I got my first college acceptance letter, I needed her when I decided to stay at home so that I could help out daddy with Tali and Mike, but she wasn't there! She didn't come home when I fell in love! She didn't come home when he left for Iraq! She didn't come home when I found out I was pregnant! She wasn't there Saba! How am I supposed to forgive her for that? How am I supposed to tell her that I'm scared? I'm really scared Saba I don't know what to do! I don't want to do this on my own! I can't do this on my own Saba!" I walked over to him and started to cry and he sat there and held me. He comforted me because he knew what I was going through.

"Kelly you have to be strong. You have to be strong for yourself, strong for that baby (as he touched my abdomen) and you have to be strong for Adam. You also have to forgive her, I know that that is hard and I also know that you don't want to do that, but you have to. You have to for you and you have to for her." He said as he let me cry into his chest. Just then we heard a sound from upstairs. He whispered to me to go over to the corner where I wouldn't be able to seen. I ran over there and covered myself as I began to panic.

 _ **A/N: thanks to a guest review I thought I might clear this up. So they said that they thought Tiva would not name a child Michael but they call him Mike, like Mike Franks, that is why I named him Michael not after the Mossad officer! Sorry if that was confusing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Abba

" _Kelly you have to be strong. You have to be strong for yourself, strong for that baby (as he touched my abdomen) and you have to be strong for Adam. You also have to forgive her, I know that that is hard and I also know that you don't want to do that, but you have to. You have to for you and you have to for her." He said as he let me cry into his chest. Just then we heard a sound from upstairs. He whispered to me to go over to the corner where I wouldn't be able to seen. I ran over there and covered myself as I began to panic._

All of the sudden I heard, "Abba! Abba! Are you in the basement Abba?" It was Ziva she too had come to Gibbs for comfort. He yelled yah back and she began to walk down the stairs.

"Abba, what am I going to do with her! Kelly won't talk to me; she can barely look at me! What did I do to her to make her feel like I was her enemy?" Ziva said as she sat down next to Gibbs.

"I don't know Ziver; you left her and her siblings when she was 14. You missed 6 years of her life! I mean what would you do if you were her?" He said.

"I think I would be proud of my mother! I had to sacrifice a lot of things to go over there and protect her from those people!" She replied.

"Yes, you did sacrifice things to do that but you missed a lot of things in her life some that she hasn't told you about! You missed her when she 'became a woman', you missed when the first boy broke her heart, you missed when she graduated high school, you missed when she got her first college acceptance letter, you missed when she decided to stay at home so that she could help out Tony with Tali and Mike, you weren't there Ziver!"

"I know but I was saving her from bad people who do really bad things!" She replied. Tears where starting to gather in her eyes.

I stepped out from where I was hiding and said, "You weren't there MOM! I needed you and you weren't there to be there for me, for Mike, for Tali or for Daddy! Do you know what you put him through? I mean do you really know all of the things that you have missed!" I yelled at her as loud as I could and tears rolled down my face as soon as I started talking. I still hadn't told her about Adam, the man who had stolen my heart the first time I saw him. I also still hadn't told her that I was pregnant.

"I know Kelly! I know but I had to go!" she said as soon as she started talking I felt nauseous and began running upstairs to find the nearest toilet. I got to the bathroom and started vomiting just as Ziva ran into the bathroom she held my hair up as I continued to vomit for the next few minutes. She got two cold wash clothes one for me to use to clean out my mouth the other to put across my forehead. I sat there for a few before Gibbs walked in and said that I either had to tell her or he was going to. So I decide that it would be best for me to tell her myself. So I sat up and leaned against the bathtub next to me.

"Mom, I… I'm… I'm…" I stuttered

"What Kelly? You're what?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said as though a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"How could you be pregnant?" she asked.


End file.
